This invention relates generally to roof systems in automotive vehicles and more particularly to a hard-top convertible roof apparatus.
Rigid hard-top convertible roofs have been used on a variety of automotive vehicles. Some of these conventional convertible hard-top roofs are stored in a generally vertical orientation and some are stored in a predominantly horizontal orientation. Furthermore, some of these conventional hard-top roofs fold in a clamshelling manner while others are collapsible in an overlapping manner. Examples of traditional hard-top convertible roofs are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,828 entitled “Actuation Mechanism for a Two Piece Retractable Hard-Top Roof for an Automobile” which issued to Rapin et al. on Feb. 19, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,793 entitled “Two Piece Retractable Hard-Top Roof for an Automobile” which issued to Rapin et al. on Nov. 20, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,970 entitled “Roof Assembly for a Convertible Vehicle” which issued to Rothe et al. on Nov. 9, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,375 entitled “Retractable Hard-Top for an Automotive Vehicle” which issued to Alexander et al. on Jul. 28, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,483 entitled “Convertible Motor Vehicle Roof” which issued to Danzl et al. on Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,587 entitled “Apparatus for Use in an Automotive Vehicle having a Convertible Roof System” which issued to Alexander et al. on Apr. 28, 1998; and EPO Patent Publication No. 1 092 580 A1 which was published on Apr. 18, 2001. The U.S. patents are incorporated by reference herein.
Most automotive vehicle weatherstrips include hollow bulbs disposed on a generally U-shaped carrier. The carrier is typically pushed onto a double thickness pinch weld flange of the mating vehicle panels. Various weatherstrips are also known for removable roofs including that disclosed in exemplary U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,366 entitled “Seal Structure for Removable Roof” which issued to Uhlmeyer on Sep. 14, 1999.
Furthermore, many traditional headliners are used to aesthetically cover the interior surface of convertible and stationary roofs. Typical convertible roof headliners are made from a sheet of stretched fabric or vinyl, fabric or vinyl covered resinated foam, or fabric or vinyl covered resinated fiberglass. Such foam-based headliner materials are disclosed within the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,095,592 entitled “Fastener Device for Composite Materials” which issued to Doerfling on Mar. 17, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,252 entitled “Composite Foam Articles and Method for Fabricating Such Articles” which issued to Koch et al. on Oct. 6, 1987; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,734 entitled “Integral Composite Foam Product and Method” which issued to Hammond on Sep. 21, 1982; all of which are incorporated by reference herein. Many conventional convertible headliners are attached to the supporting structure, such as roof inner panels or roof bows, by polymeric Christmas-tree fasteners, hook-and-loop type fasteners, or polymeric interior trim garnish moldings.
In accordance with the present invention, a hard-top convertible roof apparatus is provided. Another aspect of the present invention employs rigid, hard-top front and/or rear roof sections. A further aspect of the present invention provides that the outside surfaces of retractable roof sections have a generally vertical orientation when in their open and retracted positions. In yet another aspect of the present invention, a roof structure has diverging peripheral flanges. A first roof flange retains a roof-to-roof weatherstrip and an adjacent second roof flange retains an interior trim panel, in still another aspect of the present invention. Another aspect of the present invention uses a weatherstrip for a convertible hard-top roof which has a pair of spaced apart, yet connected, bulbs, with the entire weatherstrip being interior of the outer roof surface when the roof is fully raised. In a further aspect of the present invention, a method of assembling a hard-top convertible roof apparatus is also provided.
The apparatus of the present invention is advantageous over conventional systems in that the present invention is expected to provide superior water sealing. The present invention is also advantageous by simplifying assembly of components to a roof system. Furthermore, the present invention weatherstrip does not present an unsightly appearance from outside the vehicle since it is not exposed thereby also reducing undesirable aerodynamic noise. The interior trim fastening arrangement of the present invention is advantageous over prior devices by employing hidden yet inexpensive fasteners. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.